Kingdom Hearts: Hollowed Fates
by Callian31
Summary: Lost my muse. If you want to adopt just ask PM me and we'll talk.
1. Prolouge

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach

Prologue

The wind blew in a calm emptiness. The sand was as always gray. For as it appears an infinite amount of distance there is nothing but that and the creatures known as Hollows. Tonight a horde was feasting on a rare delicacy. A Keyblade Wielder. Throughout Hueco Mundo a Keybalde Wielder was revered as a delicacy of great proportions. It was rare enough to find even one within the vast wastes. Suddenly the Hollows feasting felt a strong Spiritual Pressure. They turned to see that it was a man in white.

The man gave them a warm and kind, yet empty, smile. "Now what is it you have there my friends?" he asked looking at the corpse.

"None of your business it's ours!" the hollows charged at the figure but barely make it to him. His Spirit Pressure to great for them to handle. The ones in the very back realized what was happening and quickly fled the scene. The new man walked up to the body. Thankfully the Hollows hadn't gotten too far in yet and it was mostly intact. The head was a man with a bald head and shut eyes. He wore black. To the man in white this was interesting. Rarely did a human ever venture into Hueco Mundo. But what interested him the most was it looked like he had died BEFORE being found by any Hollows. Killed by some large burst of Energy most likely.

He reached down to inspect the man's eyes and see if there was anything special about them. Never know. But the moment he did everything went black. He awoke on a platform that was completely dark. Though, he could see that there were many faint, glowing white lines on it. Upon closer inspection he realized it was a picture of himself awake in the center facing "up"/forward a smile on his face. He had both his hand stretched out and open to the palms. The images in his hands were the only no-black colors. In one hand was the Spirit Palace within what looked to be the Hogyoku. In the other was a Heat-Shaped Moon.

"How odd," He remarked to no one in particular. He looked around to see if there was anything else of interest. Unfortunately n-

_Sosuke Aizen. You are a dark one, aren't you?_

He looked around trying to find the source of the voice. "Who are you?"

_Right now, I don't know. I once had a name I remember it but it has lost all meaning to me. Not since that boy killed me._

"Why were you killed?" Aizen asked.

_I was attempting to bring forth a new Keybalde War. I nearly succeeded too but the X-Blade went and chose that brat over me. Me! The very person who brought back into creation! Afterwards, I was beaten like a child and he tried to destroy my Heart. Well, it worked. Now, all I am is a lost mind no true purpose left._

Sosuke Aizen was amazed who was this man? It was very clear he was once very powerful. And the years of experience that just seeped from the unheard voice was amazing! Of course by unheard voice he meant weird faded letter with odd font floating in front of his face but still. What was that phrase? Aw yes. THIS IS SO COOL! Of course he didn't burst out and start doing a happy dance (at least not on the outside.) He kept his composure. "My good man, if I may impose upon you what is a "X-Blade"? I feel as if it is connected to the moon in my left hand within this picture."

_Yes, it is the means to summon it by. Its name is Kingdom Hearts the source of all light and apparently likes to bully on all those who are dark. I wished to reach it with the Keyblade War but well I already told you that._

"Interesting. Hmmm I might be able to help you but don't leave a single detail about anything out. I wish to know everything about this Keyblade War, the X-Blade, Kingdom Hearts, the boy who killed you, and anything else related to it." And that is what he received. He knew about the Heartless, Nobodies, Sora, EVERYTHING! He couldn't hold back a smile.

_There now stop pestering me. I just wish to fade away now._

He frowned, "Oh, really? But there's more I wish to speak to you about"

_No, let this old evil soul die in peace. I wish to speak of the past no longer._

Aizen shook his head, "No, I do not wish to talk of the past I wish to speak of the future."

_I'm listening._

Aizen smiled and began, "I believe you were on the right track. But you did not think big enough."

_What do you mean?_

"Instead of creating a Kingdom Hearts you should have tried to create a Kingdom Heartless."

**Kingdom Hearts: Hollowed Fates**

**Begin**

_**Authors Note: **__**Whelp, a Kingdom Hearts and Bleach crossover. For those of you from my Naruto Ichimaru FanFic: no, this is not the reason there wasn't a chapter this week but since it makes me look better let's say it is. Hahahaha. In all seriousness though I'm REALLY sorry about that, I was starting to type the chapter but suddenly I couldn't figure out how to start it off. I promise it'll be up as SOON as possible, ASAP. But onto matters concerning this FanFic.**_

_**Sora of course is the Main-character and Aizen the main-villain. Aizen wishes to make a Kingdom Heartless. We know that's not good. This will mostly center around Sora with a little Bleach-verse leading up to the Winter War where everything will accumulate. But, I have a request to make of you. I wish to fill this up mostly with unique worlds with a few revisited ones here and there. Here's a list on what I've decided.**_

_**New:**_

_**Arendale (Frozen)**_

_**Soul Society/ Karakura Town/ Hueco Mundo/ a certain other realm to not be revealed yet**_

_**Ruined Park (maybe)**_

_**Revisits:**_

_**Detiny Islands**_

_**Radiant Garden**_

_**Land of Awakening**_

_**Yen Sid's Tower**_

_**Maybe Twilight Town**_

_**Now I wish for you all help me come up with new world's, their Keyblade's (minus Bleach-verse), plot, etc. Would you kindly? Callian31 signing out!**_


	2. Destiny Islands: Fall Into Nothing

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach

_Destiny Islands: Fall into Nothing __**Chapter 1**_

Upon the shores lay a boy with spiky brown hair. He was sleeping the day away. In three days he would get together with all his friends to celebrate the 1 year anniversary of Xehanort's defeat. All was peaceful in the worlds since then. Though, not all was as it once was. His best friend, Riku, did not return to the Islands with him. Instead he chose to help Aqua train the next generation of Keyblade Wielders. He would be lying if he said he wasn't sad his friend didn't return with them. He was, though, happy for him and was glad he was following his heart. But, he could at least visit every once in a while. Not even so much as a post-card from him. Sora had had no contact with Riku in almost nine-months. "Hey what are you moping about, huh?" a female voice asked.

Sora opened his eyes and saw it was Kairi his other best-friend. "I wasn't moping! I was sleeping!" he argued. She laughed and shook her head.

"Were too!" she said, "Your face looked just like a depressed mop so you must have been moping!" This aggravated Sora.

"Kairiiii come on, stop making fun of me!" Sora said embarrassed. Kairi shook her head again.

"Sora, I know you miss Riku, but you can't let it get you down all the time. He hasn't abandoned us! He's just too busy with all his work." She saw this didn't help and Sora was still depressed, "*sigh* Listen, he has to repair the castle, find new apprentices, and run an entire world! I don't see you (or me) helping with that so don't have the lack of visits get you down. Heck, he even said you could visit HIM anytime you wanted so stop moping." At that she summoned her Keyblade and bonked Sora on the head with the blunt side.

He rubbed his head and looked up at her with his eyes crunched together, "That hurt, Kairi! Geez, I get it. I'm guessing I was just afraid he'd forgotten about us." He lied down on the sand with his arms behind his head. Kairi lied down beside him.

Kairi sighed, "I know. I miss him too." Sora nodded in agreement.

"I know, it's just not the same without him here. I was hoping we'd all come back together and it would be just like the old days. It was silly of me to think that would happen," Sora explained.

_Really? Is that truly the reason you're upset?_

Sora shot up. "Huh? Who said that?" he said surprised.

Kairi looked at him concerned and sat up. "Said what, Sora?"

_Don't bother she can't hear me. Only you can._

"I see," he said, "I _must _have been more depressed than I thought if I was imagining voices in my head."

Kairi face palmed, "Really, Sora? Voices in your head. Try to be more mature."

Sora looked at her as if insulted. "Not funny, Kairi. I think I'm gonna need a psychiatr-"

_I'M NOT IMAGINARY._

"The voice has a temper," Sora noted.

_You care for this world and its denizens correct? _

"Uh, yeah I do. Why?" Sora asked.

_This world has been connected._

"Not this again!" Sora exclaimed.

_Oh, relax it hasn't been connected to the darkness._

Sora wiped the imaginary sweat off his head, "Oh, that's a relief."

_It's been connected to something muuuuch worst._

Sora jumped up to his feet. "What do you mean worst!? Who or what are you talking about!?"He looked around in a panic.

Kairi got up distressed and looked at Sora very worried. It took a lot to get him this worked up. "Sora, what's wrong?" She asked.

_Why don't you look up for a change in your life, huh?_

When Sora did he looked up and gasped, "What's that?" he exclaimed pointing up. When Kairi looked that way she gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Up there was a hole in the sky. And now the few others on the island with them were gazing in horror as well. Suddenly a hand came out of the crack-like hole and opened it up like a curtain. There before them was a giant black creature with a white mask on. It looked around the scenery and next thing they know they see countless vastly smaller but still decent sized creatures coming out of the hole heading towards all of the Islands.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed drawing his Keyblade, Kingdom Key.

"Right!" She replied drawing her own. The first of the creatures to arrive flew passed them and impaled Tidus with his long, blade-like fingers. All the boy could do was look down at his wound and fall to the ground when the creature removed his fingers. Grasped within the tips of his fingers was Tidus's heart which he promptly ate.

"Mmmmm, they were right, tasting a pure heart is sooo much more delicious than eating it with the body," he said looking down at Tidus's limp corpse frozen with an expression of pure terror on his face, "They also say it's good manners not to have scraps lying around." He then picked up Tidus's body and ate it as well. All Sora and Kairi could do was stare on horror.

"W-why would you do that?" Kairi asked horrified.

The creature turned around. They could see it more clearly now. It had a long barf-green body (a shade or two darker though) with a hole in its chest they could barely see. Like the other it had on a mask with black eyes and blue irises. It let out a chuckle, "Well, well, well. What have we here? Keyblade Wielders, huh? Ooooooo I'm really scared." The creature said in a mocking tone Sora instantly recognized, "Wha- Oogie Bogie! What the heck! How are you alive!?" Sora exclaimed surprised.

Oogie chuckled, "Alive, huh. Sorry to disappoint kid but I'm not alive. See I'm actually dead."

"Dead! Then how are you here!?" Kairi cried out surprised. He looked at her.

"Oh, don' worry. You'll find out soon enough." Oogie said reaching out to grab her.

"Get away from her!" Sora cried, "Blizzard!" A piece of Ice materialized at the end of his Keyblade and flew towards Oogie promptly breaking his mask. Soon after he disappeared. Suddenly, they were surrounded by more of the creatures.

"Look, two Keyblade Wielders! How scrumptious!" one said.

"Yesssss, a ffffffine dddddddelicacccccy assss I hearrrrrrr." A second one said.

"Let us feast!" a third one cried and they charged on them. Then suddenly out of nowhere a wave of darkness appeared destroying some of them and the others backed away looking for the cause.

"Who's there!" a female voice cried out from the crowd of creatures. "Who dares to disturb our feast!?"

"I do." Came the reply of a voice very similar to Sora's. A boy around their height and age landed in front of them. He had a black body with red lines going through it that glowed. He had a rag of sorts around his back and black pants and brown boots. He had on a helmet that concealed his face.

"Yep, I'm so very afraid we can't hand these two over to you Hollows, sorry," another voice said. They turned around and saw it was none other than King Hades, Lord of the Underworld.

"Hades! What are you doing here!?" Sora said very much surprised.

"Saving your sorry butts," the masked boy replied.

"Not without the survivors!" Kairi said determined.

Hades shook his head and looked at her. "Look, sister I feel you I really do. But you and your boyfriend right there are the only people who haven't been eaten yet. Stay if you want, you'll only find a ghost of the world you knew. Pretty soon this world'll just fade away until there's not a sign it existed even if your memories say otherwise. So come on!"

Kairi stared in disbelief at what Hades had just said not wanting to believe it, "No, you're lying," she took a step back and grew furious, "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! YOU JUST GOT HERE!" Hades shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Look, I'm the Lord of the DEAD. I know what I'm talking about. Now, come on! Or do you want to leave other world's that haven't been devoured yet to their mercy?" He asked her.

"Well, I." Kairi began.

"Enough chit-chat we need to go now!" the masked boy said grabbing Kairi and taking her into a Corridor of Darkness. Hades looked at Sora and waved in the direction of the portal.

"Well, come on, kiddo. We don't have all day here." Hades said. Sora nodded and ran into the portal and Hades followed right behind him.

**_Author's Notes: _****_Well, how's that for a first chapter? I'm wasting no time on the plot am I? So, first chapter Hollows completely destroy the Destiny Islands and eat everyone within the course of about OH, five minutes-ish. There were a LOT of Hollows. So tell me what you think. Callian31 signing out!_**


	3. Hell Palace: A Vessel of Three Kinds

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach

_Hell Palace_

Sora, Kairi, Vanitas, and Hades exited the Portal and found themselves in a large room. At one end of the room was a throne made of bones with two puffs of blue fire above it. It the center of the room was a shallow pool with a golden light to it. Hades walked around the pool and sat in the throne. "Ugh, that was ex-haus-ting. Geez, can't believe that Hollows would attack an entire world. This is not good at all." He remarked putting his hand over his face and groaning.

Sora crossed his arms and looked at Hades, "Okay, start talking. What were those things and why did they attack the Destiny Islands?" Sora asked. Hades looked at him and straightened up. He summoned a few chairs for the trio.

"Might want to sit down this'll take a while." Hades said. The three sit down and Hades begins his explanation.

"Well you see, every world is divided into two halves," he began, "One world for the living. One for the dead. Usually, these worlds are separated by Barriers not even the Keyblade can get through. This is to ensure a world's spiritual balance. If that's thrown out of balance the world dies."

"What do you mean by Spiritual Balance?" Kairi asked.

"In every world the number of souls must always remain constant. Not one more not one less. Of course though, this doesn't apply to those who travel worlds. Like Keyblade Wielders and the Organization. Its balance can take minor changes but if the number of souls gets too high or low then the balance becomes unhinged. That's why the two worlds are usually kept separate or else no one or thing could tell what was alive and what was dead. Now, there are of course worlds in which their "dead" counterparts are closer than others. A prime example of this is Olympus Coliseum. My Underworld and Olympus both are interconnected. But that's not the point the point is life and death are both a single world so I'm always stuck coming up with ways to keep the living out so that way the spiritual order is preserved. But, that's off topic. The point is Hollows come from one such world. This world is special because it has not one but three "dead" worlds. There's the World of the Living, Karakura, the World of the Spirits, Soul Society. The World of the Damned, Hell, and finally, the World of the Empty, Hueco Mundo current resident of the Hollows." Hades explained.

The three between each other for a little bit before Sora asked, "What's a Hollow?"

Hades snapped his fingers and pointed at Sora, "Glad ya asked kid. See the rules of death vary world to world. In Karakura if you spend to much time dead without passing on as a spirit known as a plus through some means or another you'll end up a Hollow. Now, a Hollow's a soul (known as a plus) that's lost its heart, well kinda. The heart's still there it just no longer remain within the body. It becomes the mask. But, ya see almost all Hollows have an empty feeling within' them. They try to fill themselves by eating other Hearts and Souls, those Souls for the most part in turn can become Hollows through those means as well. If you defeat a Hollow it releases the Souls and Hearts eaten by that Hollow. Including that of the Hollow's. Though, If a Hollow or one of the Souls it ate committed horrible acts when they were alive they go to Hell for eternal punishment."

"And if you're someone from another world (like a Keyblade Wielder) visiting from another world and die?" Vanitas asked.

"Good question Vanny," Hades responded.

Sora let out a little bit of a snort trying to conceal the smile on his face. "Your name's Vanny?"

Vanitas gave him a glare. Or at least that's what it looked like; you couldn't really tell with that mask on. "No, it's Vanitas. He just calls me that to get on my nerves." He explained.

"Well, anyways," Hades continued, "If you die in another world you're subjected to that world's afterlife. Simple and Clean. Just like that."

Sora rubs his chin, "Simple and Clean. That sounds familiar."

Vanitas looks at him, "Does it matter?"

"Guess not," Sora replied.

"Well, what do you want with us?" Kairi asks.

"Well, sister I need your help," Hades said," We need to stop the Hollows from doing to other worlds what they did to the Destiny Islands. Usually, Hollows shouldn't be able to leave Hueco Mundo. So, someone else is behind this and is giving Hollows the ability to swarm other worlds. Why and how are the two big questions. Oh, and just like Heartless and Nobodies there are different levels of Hollows. First off are the regular Hollows like Oogie and most of the ones from that assault. Secod up is the Menos which are divided into three subdivisions: Menos Grande or Gillians, they're the big ones like what you saw at the Destiny Islands. Next are the Adhujas they're smaller and more animal like than the Gillians but much stronger. Finally the most powerful class of Hollow, Vasto Lorde. They're fairly Human sized and possess enough power to probably destroy a very small world almost single-handedly. Finally, the ones you should really look out for are the Arrancar. They're Hollows that have removed they're masks and gained a power-boost. Some are more powerful than Vasto Lorde but for the most part they're both in the same Tier since almost all Arrancar were originally Adhujas or Gillians. See an Arrancar or Vasto Lorde, run, at this point you're no match for them."

Kairi huffed, "Why are you suddenly concerned with saving the Worlds? Last I checked you seemed to take part in sending Worlds into Darkness."

"Two words princess," Hades said, "self…preservation. These Hollows have they're way I'm gone. Kaput, Dead. So, while our goals reap mutual benefits I say that we team up. You deal with the Hollows. I give you the info and power needed to beat them."

The three looked between each other before Sora spoke up, "Just wondering is he the same Vanitas that gave Aqua, Terra, and Ventus a lot of trouble?"

Vanitas nods his head yes.

Sora jumps out of his seat, "WHAT!?"

_Karakura Town_

Ichigo Kurosaki was very much confused. One moment he was sleeping in his nice comfy bed at HOME. Next thing he knows he's waking up in the middle of a Giant Stain-Glass Platform.

"Uuuuuh what the hell? Where am I?" Ichigo asks.

_So much to do so little time. Don't be afraid, Step forward…_

_The Door is still shut. Now step forward, can you do it?_

"I know how to walk!" Ichigo begrudgedly proclaimed. He walked to the center of the Platform he was on. Suddenly three lights appeared on the platform.

_Power sleeps within you, if you give it form, it will give you Strength._

A shield appeared on a podium

_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all._

A stick with a mouse head appeared on another one.

_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin._

A sword appeared.

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction._

"Okay, I don't know WHO you are floating words but pleeeeease don't give me any more riddles. Just deliver it to me straight forward." Ichigo said.

_*sigh* Kids these days don't appreciate mystique. I swear! *sigh* Choose one power you really want and one you really don't. And you're not getting any more than THAT._

"Fine I'll keep the Shield because it is meant for defending and I want to defend my friends. No staff because those are usually used for magic and I don't want to bother with all of the most certainly complicated mechanics that come with it." Ichigo answered.

_Very well. Now since I don't like your attitude you're going to need to learn how to use this power yourself with absolutely no help._

"Whatever. Just get me out of here," Ichigo replied. He was suddenly engulfed in a bright, but warm, light.

_Oh, by the way. The Mechanics are complicated with or without magic! Mwahahahahahahaha!_

"Screw you too!" Ichigo yelled angrily just before he heard those accursed words "Good morning Ichigo!"

_Soul Society_

Byakuya Kuchiki was having a very peaceful day. After those troublesome incidents with Aizen and the Bounts it was nice to sit back and relax. But then he sensed an intruder. He slowly got put his tea down and placed his hand on his sword.

"Who's there," he says. In response a figure in a Black Coat came around the corner.

"Hmmm you were able to feel me. Aw, yes you are an excellent candidate," the figure says. Byakuya drew his blade.

"Who are you?" he demands of the intruder.

They let out a small chuckle, "I am…. No not quite time for that yet. All you need to know Captain is that you have been selected for a most honored position."

"What kind of position?" Byakuya asks.

"A possible vessel for my Master. Of course there are other candidates but you are currently at the top of the list," he responds.

"I am no one's "vessel"," Byakuya replies charging at the intruder. Only for them to abruptly disappear.

"That's what they all say," He heard the figure's voice say. And with that there was no trace of the mysterious man.

**_Author's Notes: Well that concludes the Second Chapter. Special thanks go out to Antex- The Legendary Zoroark for deciding to help me out with the OC's and worlds. Thanks I appreciate it I'll PM you later. That's all I have to say so Callian31 signing out!_**


	4. A bunch of places: Doooooooom

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach

_Hell Palace_

Sora jumped out of his seat, "WHAT!?"

Vanitas just huffs and says in a grumpy voice, "Listen, I'm not going to be going after the Keyblade War this time around. I just want to regain something very important."

Kairi looks at him quizily, "Oh, and what would that be?"

Vanitas turns his head towards her, "As it turns out I'm not the living embodiment of Ventus's darkness. But apparently I was a "disembodied" Heartless who decided to catch a ride on it in order to gain a physical form. I have absolutely no memory of when I was human. Hades here brought me back from the grave in order to help you guys out. After that I'm leaving."

Sora nodded and turned towards Hades, "Okay, so how are we going to deal with these Hollows?"

"It's simple, really. You just simply need to go around and defeat any Hollows you find in a world. But, there's a catch to this whole thing. The Keyblade isn't really the best weapon to fight Hollows with. You won that previous fight because of the fact it was weak and you hit the weak-point. So, to make them more effective against Hollows," he motions towards the pool in the center of the room that has a glowing, golden, transparent liquid in it, "You just need to dip you Keyblades in here over night. But also remember this. It will revert your level of power all the way back down to Lv. 1. You'll have to work your way back up to achieve your original level of power AND fight the Hollows effectively."

Sora narrows his eyes at Hades. "Why should we trust you? You've always wanted the Keyblade for yourself in the past. So how do we know this isn't a trick."

Hades sighs, "I'm not saying you should trust me. But do you really have any other option?"

"Wait, shouldn't we let Riku and the others know about this. Then we can all come back here and put our Keyblades in this pool." Kairi noted.

Hades turns his head towards her, "Listen, sister, I'd love that too but there's a couple reasons we can't do that. The first is the Hollows have completely infested most pathways between worlds so, in darkness of not. Second of all the pool only has enough power to transform 3 and only 3 Keyblades. No more. And once you transform the Keyblades you'll have to unlock a new set of pathways to get to worlds that the Hollows can't enter and as such you won't be able to make a B-line to Radiant Garden the Land of Departure or anything like that. So, do ya agree of not?" The three look between each other and walk up to the pool summoning their Keyblades and placing them in the pool. Hades claps his hands together, "Excellent. Now, allow me to show you your room for the night."

_Hueco Mundo_

There were three men standing in a room with a long table with 11 chairs around it. The lead chair was occupied by Sosuke Aizen King of Hueco Mundo. When the doors opened and ten figures walked in with their respective Fraccion. The Espada sat down in their chairs with their Fraccion standing near them. "Greetings, my friends. I do hope you are all feeling well." Aizen said calmly.

"What the Hell is this about Aizen-sama," Espada #6 Grimmjow Jaggerjacques asked scratching his nose. Aizen smirked.

"Recently I have discovered something I find quite interesting. Worlds besides our own," Aizen explained. This got the Arrancars' attentions and they all straightened up in their seats minus Nnorita.

"So," he scoffed, "We know. Soul Society, Hell, etc. They're all different worlds from ours. It ain't THAT big of a deal."

Aizen shook his head, "I'm afraid that's where you are wrong Nnorita. You see the places you just mentioned are really just in some ways different parts of the same world. No, I speak of places beyond that. With their own ways of handling dead souls. Each one very much different. Our world is only one insignificant star in the sky compared to the larger scheme of things. That is why we shall conqueror all of them." All the Espada's eyes grow wide at this statement. Conqueror INFINITY Aizen had truly lost it. He chuckled at their reactions most amused. "If it is proof you require look no farther," he said pointing to the table which suddenly had its hollow-graphic screen show a set of Islands and a swarm of Hollows attacking it. "What you see before is a group of Hollows I sent to another world in order to test out a process to send being form our world to others. As you can see it was a success. No one has been left alive on that world." Many Arrancars were shocked by how casually Aizen said this. He'd sent a swarm, no that's not accurate, an army of Hollows to just eat everyone in an entire world. Without so much as blinking an eye at this. Hallibel, Starrk, and their Fraccion mainly.

"What is it you wish for Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra Cipher asked Aizen who smirked even more. "I was wondering if I could bother a few of you to investigate some worlds for me.

_Soul Society_

Head-Captain of the Gotei 13 Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto was pondering the information he had just received from Captain Kuchiki. And was also quite distressed at the fact someone had infiltrated not just the Seireitei but a noble house. He would have the R&amp;D Department work on it in the morning. He sighed as he finished the last of his paper work when suddenly a black-dome like swirling mass appeared in the middle of the room he quickly prepared his Zanpakto and his Lieutenant released his. Out of the mass came a set of 7 figures cloaked in Black. "Who are you!?" Yamamoto questioned. The one in the front (most likely the Leader) chuckled.

"Who are we? At the moment we are no one in particular, really. Just a group passing through," the figure said giving hand motions as he talked.

Sasakibe glared at them, "You are the ones who broke into the Kuchiki manner. Aren't you?"

The Leader nodded. "Quite proceptive of you Chojiro Sasakibe. Yes, I personally entered the Kuchiki manner in order to observe Byakuya Kuchiki."

"What do you want with the Captain?" Yamamoto ordered them to say.

The Leader appeared to have smirked, "That is none of your concern. All you need to know is Sosuke Aizen had given us the job of dealing with the Shinigami who stand in our way." Yamamoto drew his Blade and charged at them. Only for all of them to dodge. The Leader appeared behind Chojiro who quickly turned around in shock before getting struck down with some kind of glowing blade protruding from his palm.

"SASAKIBE!" Yamamoto yelled. With that the mysterious figure disappeared with the rest of the group leaving only the Head-Captain and a dead Lieutenant within the rooms walls. Yamamoto let out a great roar of anger.

_Land of Departure_

Riku suddenly woke up he remembered he had a nightmare but couldn't remember what about. He knew it pertained to Sora, Kairi and the Destiny Islands. Afterwards he tried to sleep but couldn't so decided to go to the court yard for training. About half an hour later he heard a voice. "Bit late to be training don't you think?" He turned around to see his fellow master Aqua walking down the steps. He un-summoned his Keyblade and sighed.

"Yeah, I had a bad dream concerning Sora and Kairi (not sure what it was about though) and couldn't get back to sleep," he explained. Aqua shook her head and chuckled.

"Well if you ask me you miss them. Why don't you go visit them?" She said.

"I'm too busy here to be able to visit," Riku argued, "Besides, I told them they could visit anytime they wanted."

"Aqua shook her head some more before walking down the steps and placing a hand on Riku, "Which is exactly WHY you should go visit them. I can handle everything here for a couple days. Anyways if they did come to visit you'd be spending most of the time with the students. Get some sleep and leave tomorrow morning."

Riku reluctantly sighed giving in to Aqua's demands, "Fine, I'll do it"

She smiled taking her hand off of Riku, "That's good. Come on, let's get back to our beds. We're going to have a big day tomorrow. Don't look so glum, Riku. What's the WORST state the Islands could be in?"

**_Author's Notes: _****_I'm confused. Should I? I'm wondering if I should put in a Riqua pairing for this story. Eh, I'll decide later. So, does the Organization's visit to Yamamoto remind you of something? Well, not much else to say. I wanted the chapter to be longer but just decided to to do so otherwise because I just want this out. Pleeease review. It's the fuel that runs my writers spirit and haven't been getting much for this story. I'm not going to scrap it but reviews would help A LOT with my motivation to write it at a more regular pace. Well, anyways. Callian31, signing out! _**


	5. The War Begins

I don't own Bleach

_Hell Palace_

The next morning Sora woke up and looked around. He hadn't really gotten a good look at his room past the bed because of how tired he was. He noticed it was a fairly simple room with a bed, side table, a couple lamps for light, and a couple cushioned chairs. He also noticed everything had a grueling theme to it. Finally he noticed some new clothes for him laid on top of the chairs. There was a short-sleeved shirt and jacket. The jacket was red with black flame designs along the trim. The shirt was white with a black Y shape going through it. His pants were the normal puffy pants he liked to wear but were the same red with black flame trim as the jacket. He also noticed his signature crown pendant. But, when he got out of bed he found something most unpleasant. "WHERE THE HELL DID THE CLOTHES I WAS WEARING GO!?" Fangirls may now commence nose bleeding.

_In main chamber_

Sora runs in wearing his new clothes very furious, "HADES! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE CLOTHES I WAS WEARING?" he demanded. Hades looks up from the book he was reading (titled _Icha Icha_) and looks at Sora not really showing much care for the Brunettes current rage.

"I burned them. You won't need them with your new more stylish clothes anyways," he explained dully. Of course Sora wasn't going to accept that as an answer.

"So, you stripped off my clothes, _while I was sleeping, _and BURNED them!?" he yelled staring wide-eyed at Hades. Hades closed his book and walked bit closer to Sora with an annoyed expression on his face.

"No, I'm not THAT indecent. I burned them while you were sleeping and still on your body. Minus the necklace of course. Did I ever tell you that thing is reeeally stylish? It can make anything even those old rags of yours look good," he replied yawning. But before Sora could react Kairi's voice rang down the halls.

"HADES WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES!?" she yelled running in very much pissed. Sora stared at her clothes for a second. She wore a long set of golden pants with designs on them that detailed flowers growing on vines all around it. Her top though was fairly short and showed her lower abdomen and had a flower over the whole thing. Luckily there was NOT an open back. But the outfit still made Sora blush a bit. She turned to Sora.

"Hey, you actually look pretty good Sora," she commented.

"You too," he replied. Hades yawned.

"Well, as cute as this little lovebird scene is you guys seriously need to get some food and get goin'. Capeesh?" he said. They looked at each other with serious expressions and grabbed their weapons from the pool then went over to eat at a table. The food was okay but not that didn't complain though. After a while Sora spoke up.

"Hey, where's Vanitas?" he asked.

"Right here," they heard suddenly. They turned around to see him in a new attire. He wore a shirt that had only a sleeve on his tight side and exposed his left arm. On that arm he had a long silver-beaded, fingerless glove with red outline around the fingers, wrist, and end of the glove. His shirt had the Red Unversed symbol on it. He wore some jeans that had two belts running perpendicular to each other and black and red shoes. "I was going around the worlds and seeing which places have been visited by Hollows. I also took the liberty of stopping by the Land of Departure to check on your friends. They're fine, by the way. But I believe I overheard a conversation saying Riku will be taking a little trip to the Destiny Islands," he said. At hearing the news about Riku Sora and Kairi got up knocking their chairs to the ground.

"We have to tell him!" Kairi panicked.

"Yeah," Sora agreed, "He can't see the Destiny Islands."

Vanitas raised his hands and shook his head. "You can't. The moment you picked your Keyblades out of the well you lost all conections to other worlds you gained through them. They're a clean slate now. And if me or Hades told them it's not like they'd believe us. Or worst, they'd think we were responsible and this is one war we can't afford to have misunderstandings in. There's nothing we can don. Sorry," he told them.

Sora picked up his chair and sat in it. He looked down and clenched his fist. "Have any other worlds been consumed by the Hollows?" he finally asked getting his head into the mission. Hades nodded yes.

"Three, Atlantis fell pretty quickly even woth Lord Triton putting up a good fight. La Cite Cloches fell as well with not that many skilled fighters in that world. But also, Neverland's gone as well. Though, Radiant Garden and Olympus Coliseum are being attacked right now but due to the strong warriors in both worlds are holding out pretty well. In Olympus even the gods have joined the battle as well as the monsters. Once I see you guys off I'm gonna join the battle with my army," he told them. Sora clenched his fist. He had friends on all three worlds that were destroyed and on the two currently under siege. Those were all friends that he would never see again. Peter, Wendy Quasimodo, Ariel, everyone. They were dead gone forever. He never had a pain quite like this before. He couldn't help but start to cry. The tears fell down onto the ground and Kairi hugged him.

"It's okay Sora, it's okay. We'll save all the ones who haven't been killed yet. We'll stop these Hollows even if it's the last thing we do," she smiled hugging him.

"Really, because I was under the impression that this would be the last thing you do," a new voice said. This grabbed everyone's attention. Hades got up from his throne and into a stance, Sora and Kairi drew their Keyblades, and Vanitas quickly grabbed his out of the fountain. They heard footsteps coming closer to the room and the doors opened. Standing there was a man with stylized brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white robe with two collars. He wore a smirk on his face and had a katana at his side.

"Who are you!" Sora yelled. The man looked at him and smirked.

"Me? Oh, yes of course you mean me how silly," he went before bowing politely, "My name is Sosuke Aizen. The Lord of Los Noches and King of Hueco Mundo," he said. Everyone took a step back at this news cased everyone but Aizen to step back. Sora clenched his Keyblade even tighter anger and rage filling his eyes.

"Are you behind the Hollow attacks?" he demanded. He smirked.

"Why, yes I am. I believe this is the part where you charge at me blind with rage?" he said. Sora did just that screaming at the top of his lungs. Raising his Keyblade above his head he began to strike down Aizen. He just merely lifted his finger and stopped it.

"I didn't say it would be affective now did I?" he said using that finger tho fling Sora to the other side of the room causing him to crash into a table. Hades scrunched his eyes at this and held up his hand creating a Corridor of Darkness.

"Go!" He yelled at them, "Get out of here you're no match for him and have more important things to do than get the life beat out of ya. Get out of here!" They nodded and Kairi grabbed an unconscious Sora and all three of them went through the portal. He then turned to look at where Aizen was (standing just behind where Sora landed).

Aizen frowned a bit. "How odd," he said when suddenly that Aizen disappeared and he reappeared at the entrance surprising Hades. "He was able to see through Kyoka Suigetsu," he said walking away. Hades slumped in his chair and breathed out. "That was close."

**_Author's notes: Sorry I haven't updated in a while Christmas break got in the way. But I'm back and don't expect a Naaruto Ichimaru chapter till next week people. I'd already had this on the chopping block and decided to finish it up. On a side note remember last chapter when I considered doing a Riqua couple. I've abandoned that and think I might end up doing Ichiqua instead. Not sure why but since I started this story I knew I wanted a crossovered couple but couldn't figure one out. I played around with a few ideas: Rukia x Riku, Orihime x Ventus, Byakuya x Terra (don't even think about asking how I came up with THAT coupling. I don't want to know myself and dropped the idea quickly). At the end of the day Ichiqua really just seemed like the only reasonable coupling to me especially for later on. Well, that's all the couple idea is still on the table and if anybody has any ideas I'm willing to hear them out. Callian31 signing out!_**


	6. ArendaleBow to the God of Foreshadowing!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach

_Arendale_

"Hey! Woosy-face, wake up!" Sora heard a male voice calling.

"What do you mean woosy-face, you two have the _exact same face_," I heard a voice that was definitely Kairi say. I started to blink and get up my head a little funky feeling. After he had gotten his senses back Sora noticed he was in the middle of a Town Square. And it was freeeeezing! He saw Vanitas and Kairi standing over me and smiled as best I could.

"W-w-where did this all come from?" Sora asked. They looked at each other and sighed.

"We're in a world called Arendale," Vanitas explained, "Last I checked the weather was supposed to be warm. Something's up here." I nodded standing up.

"So where's this located?" he ask.

"It's the capital," Kairi said, "Vanitas said it was in the very center of the world making it a valuable trading point. The city of Arendale makes deals with surrounding countries in order to keep its Kingdom peaceful. At least according to Vanitas."

"Well, it looks like your friend is very much well informed," a new voice said. They turned around to see a young man with short brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Prince Hans. You guys want to come to the castle, we're doing our best to keep it warm," he said pointing his thumb towards the palace nearby. The trio looked at each other and nodded before going inside. But, as they made their way to it some creatures dropped from the Sky. We recognized them instantly by their masks.

"Hollows!" Sora yelled drawing my Keyblade, Kairi and Vanitas doing the same. "Stay behind us, we'll deal with them!" Sora told Hans. He just shook his head and drew a sword from around his waist.

"I'm not one to run from a fight," he said just before a Hollow swiped the sword from his hands. "Then again.." he said stepping away slowly just before the Hollow was destroyed by Vanitas who turned around to look at Hans.

"Stay behind us," he said and he nodded.

"I'll do that," they began the battle.

_Cue Night of Fate from KH1_

A Hollow rushed at me trying to claw at me and Sora back flipped and launched a _Fire _at him. It hit it dead on in the face and he charged stabbing it square in the center of its mask causing it to disappear. Next, Sora launched a thunder for some crowd-control destroying a few. Kairi readies her Keyblade aiming at one Hollow.

"_Light Spear!" _she cried and her Keyblade became covered in a beam of light that converged into a point she then launched at the Hollow destroying it and the one behind. Vanitas was just chopping up the Hollows with his Keyblade covered in Darkness. The Hollows were then promptly destroyed. Suddenly, we heard clapping. We turned to see a white-skinned man with messy blonde hair, a turquoise tattoo, and an eye patch walking towards us. He wore a white military-looking uniform.

"Well done Keyblade Weilders. I now see why Lord Aizen views you all as threats. You destroyed all of those lesser Hollows with great ease. For that I congratulate you," he said stopping. We drew our Keyblades getting ready for a fight.

"Are you one of the Arrancar?" I asked. He smirks and nods.

"Why, yes I am. My name is Tesra Lindocruz. Fraccion of Nnorita Gilga. That's a subordinate of sorts. What are your names?" he said.

"My names Sora, this is Kairi ," I point at Kairi, "and this is Vanitas." He raises his eyebrow at us.

"What are your surnames? It is proper to grant people their surnames as well as their given names. What are they?" he asks.

"We don't have any. They aren't really given on the Destiny Islands which you destroyed," Sora reply simply before getting out my Keyblade and charging at Tesra. He drew out his oddly shaped sword and moved so fast I couldn't even see it. By the time I had registered that he was behind me I was already bleeding like crazy.

"H-How," was all he could muster before collapsing. Tesra just sighed and disappeared in a flash. The other three rushed to Sora and took him inside. Once they got to him Kairi used a Cure to heal the worse of the injuries. We they got to the Castle they rushed him to the Doctors. As Sora laid on the mat recovering they turned to Hans.

"So, how exactly did Arendale freeze over?" Kairi asked.

"It was the queen. On the day of her coronation she and her sister Anna had gotten into a fight over Anna and mines engagement. As Anna was trying to coax her into it she accidently removed one of her gloves which is, from what I can understand, she used to help her control her freezing powers. After nearly killing Anna with her powers she fled across the Lake trapping Arendale in an eternal winter. Shortly after Princess Anna followed her to try and get Queen Elsa to undo this winter. Just before she left she left me in charge. I've been tending to Arendale since. It's already been a couple days and we need this cold to stop or everyone may starve or freeze to death," he explained gravely. He then snapped his finger and smiled, "Hey, with those weird weapons of yours you could find and help Princess Anna. Also, I'm getting the feeling this Tesra person is involved somehow." The three looked at each other before nodding.

"Okay," Sora said standing up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Hans said shaking his hands wildly, "I didn't mean right now you're still healing." Sora just smirked and jumped right over Hans while doing a cartwheel and landing on the other side of him causing him to become shocked. "Neveeer mind," Hans said as the three walked away.

Kairi leaned next to Sora and sharply whispered, "Was that really necessary, Sora?" He just smiled at her and put his hands behind his head.

"Absolutely," he replied as they walked away. Meanwhile their departure was looked upon by Hans who was looking down through a high-up window. He then turned to the other figure in the room.

"Is it really necessary to send them after the Queen and Anna?" he asked Tesra who nodded.

"Yes, with them being sent they shall walk to their deaths. Now all you have to do is sit back and enjoy the show, King Hans," he said doing a mock bow, "It's a win-win situation. My forces shall destroy our enemies and you shall become King." Hans eyed him for a second before speaking.

"And you will hold back those beasts of yours? It would not due for me to rule a world of corpses," Hans said. Tesra only smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry. We shall keep our end of the bargain as long as you keep yours. Just make sure Princess Anna is turned into us. Is that understood?" Tesra said. Hans nodded and Tesra disappeared into a Garganta thinking to himself _I wonder why Aizen has taken an interest in that boy, Sora. OH, well it is not my concern. Though, I do wonder what he meant when he referred to Sora as his "equal in every way". _The Garganta closes and he leaves. Hans turns back towards the window and finishes watching Sora, Kairi, and Vanitas smirking to himself.

_An Unknown location_

Guards rushed through the halls charging at Xemnas. He easily disposed of them all converting them into Heartless for his personal use. "For his majesty!" one guard on the ground yelled getting up and firing an arrow at Xemnas who easily blocked it and killed. He walked on through the icy palace until he reached a pair of doors When he was suddenly stopped by a large group of white-clad soldiers.

"We shall not allow you to reach his Majesty's chambers!" a girl in long black hair and wielding a sword. Xemnas got ready to deal with them too but the doors suddenly opened and a young-looking man with long blonde hair stood in the doorway.

"Sternritter, stand down. He is a guest of his Majesty," Sternritter B Jugrham Haschvaldt announced shocking all the Sternritter. Haschvaldt then turned his head to Xemnas as the Sternritter moved aside. "Forgive the Hostilities. Your…. "message" requesting an audience came at such short notice we were unable to alert the entire Wandenreich in time. This way please." He said entering the Room Xemnas entering with him. It was a throne room and on the throne sat a man with long black hair and a mustache who appeared to be wearing a black cloak above a white military uniform.

"Hello there, Superior of the Inbetween, Xemnas. I am Yhwach, Kaiser and Lord of all Quincy. I believe you wished to see me?" the man said.

**_Author's Notes: _****_Another Chapter done! Well, sorry for the wait people but I'm back! Ending on a cliff hanger with some foreshadowing in it for your speculations. Please review. Currently the only person reviewing is Antex and as much as I loooove reading his (not sarcasm by the way) I really want to know what others think. Anywho, Callian31 signing out! P.S. You can send me that OC info in a PM, Antex. _**


	7. Arendale: Princes of Hearless

I don't own Kingdom Hearts of Bleach

**_Arendale_**

The trio walked through the world for a bit destroying the Hollows along the way. "_Shadow Wave!" _Vanitas yelled sending a dark wave destroying a Hollow. Kairi and Sora were in the meantime dealing with a rather large Hollow. It swung its fist down trying crush them but they dodged.

"Whoa!" Sora yelled before using a Thunder destroying the Hollow. "That one was tough huh, Kairi?" he said falling to the ground on his butt panting.

"Y-yeah, it was," she huffed leaning down and holding her knees. "Y'know I can't help but wonder: Why aren't the Hollows swarming the place like the Destiny Islands? I mean, not that I'm complaining of course, but something's up," she noted regaining her breath. Sora nodded and got up off the ground and brushed himself off.

Vanitas looked around before slightly scrunching his eyes together. "There's something here they want," he explained looking around, "What it is is anyone's guess. But, we'll need to find it or them before the Hollows do." Kairi and Sora looked at each other with a bit of confusion in their eyes before turning to Vanitas.

"But, what could they want, here of all places?" Kairi asked. Vanitas shook his head.

"I don't know. But I think Prince Hans does," he explained, "And he's in cahoots with the enemy." Kairi and Sora appeared shocked by this.

"But he was so nice!" Sora yelled upset.

"Yes," Vanitas noted, "I'm not sure if you two noticed it but, there was some heavy darkness coming off the dude. If I didn't know better I'd say he- no that's not possible the Hollow's aren't!?" He started pacing around very frantically mumbling to himself. The other two didn't quite understand what he was saying but caught the word Heartless. Heating that Sora told Vanitas to stop mumbling and explain. "Huh? Oh, sorry about that," Vanitas went.

"What are you mumbling about?" Kairi asked.

"I think Prince Hans is a Prince of Heartless," Vanitas said. All he got were blank expressions from the two's expressions, "*sigh* Don't tell me, you don't know what that is." He face palmed and slowly brought his hand down in annoyance. "You know how there are seven Princesses of Heart. 7 girls born with hearts of pure Light? Well the Princes of Heartless are the exact opposite. They're 13 guys who were born with hearts of pure Darkness."

Sora jumped up with his finger in the air. "Oh! Like Master Xehanort!" he exclaimed.

"No, not like Master Xehanort," Vanitas said, "Princes of Heartless are born with pure Darkness in their hearts. Master Xehanort had light in his and just simply threw it out. Now, just think of the power he gained from giving in to Darkness through artificial means. Now, imagine the control a Prince of Heartless will have in their natural element." Kairi and Sora widened their eyes in shock. "But thankfully," Vanitas said, "the Princes of Darkness unlike the Princesses of Heart almost never realize the extent of their powers in their lifetimes. And I get the feeling Prince Hans is one of those," he explained. Sora and Kairi sighed in relief.

"So, are there any other Princes of Heartless you know about?" Sora asked.

"Just one," Vanitas replied, "Hades, though he himself admitted to being the second weakest of the bunch so he isn't as powerful as Xehanort. Now, let's get going." They walked for a bit until they came upon a shack.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttt!" Sora yelled running towards it waving his arms. He never made it of course because out of nowhere a man got tossed out and landed right on top of him. "My baaaack," Sora said very weakly. Vanitas just face-palmed and Kairi chuckled.

"Huh," the man said standing up (on Sora's back) before looking down on him. "Oh! Sorry 'bout that," the man said getting off him.

"It's ok," Sora shakily replied raising his shaking arm before it fell to the ground. The other two in his group ran towards him worried. Well, Kairi did. Vanitas just walked slowly with an annoyed expression on his face. Kairi got out her Keyblade and healed Sora helping him up.

"Well, there's somethin' you don't see every day. Say, girl think that fancy key of yours can make some of our supplies magically appear?" the unknown man said.

"And just _who _are you?" Kairi asked placing her hands on her arms.

"Name's Kristoff ma'am. What are your names?" he said very impolitely. They all gave their names and he nodded. "So, what are you three doing out here in a storm like this?" he said rubbing his chin.

"Prince Hans sent us to look for Princess Anna and the Queen," Sora explained.

"Oh! Really!" a new female voice exclaimed. They turned around to see a girl in a purple cape and light blue clothes on.

"Who're you?" Vanitas asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Princess Anna! Elsa, the Queen, is my sister!" Anna explained, "So, you were sent by Hans. That is sooooo sweet of him! Now then I want you to take me to the Northern Mountain." She turned to Kristoff to say this. He laughed.

"And why should I do that Princess?" he said only to be met with a bag to the gut.

"Sorry! I mean *cough* NOW!" she said. Kristoff looked into the bag and pulled out the supplies he was trying to get before looking up ant Anna and rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, get in the sled," he said heading towards it. The trio followed. When Kristoff noticed he turned around. "Whooooooooooooaaaaaaaa there! You guys ain't coming. Not enough room." Vanitas drew out his Keyblade and pointed it at Kristoff.

"That's fine. We'll take that lovely looking open part of the sled," he said giving a pseudo-smile. Everyone got shivers down their spines and Kristoff just nodded very swiftly.

"Ok," was his only reply.

_Time skip_

The sled bounced over the rough ground and to pass the time everyone except Vanitas got into a good-minded chat until Sora asked-

"Hey, when we met him Hans said you and him were engaged. How long have you known each other prior to it?" Anna smiled pleasantly at the question.

"Oh, around a day," she replied casually. This was followed by an awkward silence. Until Vanitas spoke for the first time on the trip.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life," he stated calmly. Anna didn't take it well.

"It is NOT if it is true love!" she yelled at him.

"Doesn't sound like it to me," Kristoff said, "I mean you just met the dude." This prompted a huge argument between the two which the Keyblade Wielders paid no mind to. Instead they all shared a look that said the same thing. "Anna's they're target." Before the conversation could go on any further they heard a howl and stampeding out of the Woods came a giant wolf-like Hollow.

"Get going!" Sora yelled.

"Right! Sven!" Kristoff replied slapping the reins with them rushing off the Hollow in pursuit.

_Meanwhile Los Noches_

Sosuke Aizen opened his closed eyes and looked down on a white figure clad in the traditional white garb of Hueco Mundo. Except for one difference. A white hood obscuring the entire face.

"I believe I can in trust you with this task, correct?" Sosuke asked the figure who nodded.

"The go," Aizen demanded and the man opened up a corridor of darkness and walked through. Aizen smiled to himself.

"Well now, who was that?" a new voice said. Aizen glanced behind him to see the all too familiar figure of Gin Ichimaru.

"Oh, just an old friend of mine, Gin." Aizen replied. Ichimaru's smile slightly faltered but was barely noticeable to even Aizen's sight. "Don't worry, Gin. He is just seeing to some personal matters of mine. Now then as for why I called you here. I want you to look into a certain Keyblade Wielder for me."

"Oh, and who would that be?" Gin asked.

"A boy named Sora. Could you bring back some of his DNA? I wish to run some tests," Aizen explained.

"Why're you so obsessed about this kid?" Gin asked curiously.

Aizen smirked and replied, "It is because he might be-"

**_Author's Note:_****_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cliffhanger! Mwhahahahahahaha! Let you theories flow you rabid chipmunks! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm not telling you! To be continued! Callian31 signing out!_**


	8. Arendale: ANOTHER ONE!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach

_Arendale_

The wolf Hollow charged at them letting out a large howl which shook the sleigh. "Just keep that thing off of us!" Kristoff yelled, "I'll try and get us out of here!"

"Right!" Sora said springing up. He promptly kicked the giant ice cube off and it swerved towards the Hollow crashing into it. The Hollow promptly fell.

"What was that for!" Kristoff yelled.

"So we can move around more! Or would you rather die!" Vanitas yelled. Kristoff just "tch"ed but didn't say anything.

"Anna hold onto something ok?" Kairi said. Anna nodded very rapidly and ducked. They heard the howl again and saw the Hollow charging towards them. It opened its mouth and unleashed a flurry of icicles at them.

Sora swiftly took action and knocked most of the icicles out of the way but a few did hit the sled instantly freezing the spots they hit. "Watch the sled!" Kristoff said.

"Sorry!" Sora yelled.

"Cliff!" Anna yelled. Everyone turned to see a giant chasm just in front of them. Everyone braced for impact until Anna grabbed a pick ax and a piece of rope and flung it to the other side of the chasm. "Hold on!" she yelled wrapping the rope around her and Kristoff before passing it to the Keyblade Wielders who grabbed on tight. She undid Sven's Harness and they all jumped when the sled was in mid-air. They all made it. The trio let go before they touched down and skillfully landed on their feet.

"Sven! Take Anna and Kristoff somewhere safe! This is about to get a little violent!" Sora said. Sven nodded and grabbed Anna and Kristoff (who were still tied together) and dragged them off depite their protests. The Wolf Hollow suddenly appeared and easily jumped over the cliff and roared. "Come on Fang Breath!" Sora yelled drawing his Keyblade. Vanitas looked at him with a "really?" expression. "What? I name all our enemies. It's kinda my thing," Sora said. Vanitas and Kairi just shook their heads and drew their Keyblades

_Play – Encirclement Battle (Bleach)_

**Objective – Defeat Fang Breath**

Sora jumped up and aimed he Keyblade unleashing a Fire that hit Fang Breath. He roared and charged at Sora who quickly jumped out of the path. Kairi charged forth and unleashed an attack: "White Circled!" The tip of her Keyblade became a glowing white and mad an X shape and finished with a slash from top to bottom down the center knocking the Hollow back. Fang Breath jumped up and got into a better position. Vanitas charged in his Keyblade surrounded by Darkness. "Nocturne Slash!" He brought his Keyblade down and struck the mask but it only seemed to harm the Hollow.

"Stupid Humans!" it said. They were shocked it could talk but quickly got their battle faces back on. The Hollow roared causing them to stop in their tracks before opening up its mouth. "Cero: Congelador!" A pale white light appeared in its jaws and it started launching flurry after flurry of Icicles all over the battle field. They couldn't dodge the icicles in time so they decided to strike them before they hit them. They were able to get a few but some nicked them. Vanitas got seriously hit and he appeared to be starting to freeze over.

"Gah!" Vanitas went.

"Vanitas!" Sora yelled.

"Don't worry about me!" Vanitas replided, "Just deal with the Hollow." He fell to the ground clutching his arm but was clearly still conscious as Sora and Kairi could hear groaning. The two remaining Keyblade Wielders looked at each other and nodded. Sora charged the Hollow and unleashed a Strike Raid on it. Fang Breath's head got flown back and it roared encasing its claws in ice and swiping. It did scratch Sora's pants and they started to freeze over. The Hollow covered its other claw in ice and started swiping at Sora in a flurry motion. Kairi used a Cure on Vanitas and launched a Light Lance at it. The Hollow caught sight of Kairi and launched itself using its hind legs. It immediately started spinning in mid-air and encased itself in its ice shooting itself at Kairi.

She dodged and jumped back. "We've hit that mask like 50 times by now! Why hasn't it died!?" Kairi said. Her answers were quickly answered as it broke free of its ice and jumped into the air flipping. In doing so they not only saw its Hollow Hole but also the Heartless symbol.

"Oh, screw my life!" Sora yelled. When the Hollow perfectly landed on the ground it immediately charged for Vanitas with its ice claws. Sora and Kairi were to far away to be able to do anything in time.

_-End: Encirclement Battle-_

Vanitas P.O.V.

He wasn't in the best of conditions. Hades had warned him of this: that his new body may not be as strong as it was in some aspects prior. He just ignored it and didn't realize until it was to late his reaction time to certain stimuli (like giant deadly icicles) was slowed making tough battles harder. He'd gotten sloppy. The ice was quickly taking its effects and he realized he'd probably at LEAST die of hypothermia. Oh, how the worlds hated him. But still when he heard Sora and Kairi call out his name with much difficulty he was able to look up and see the Hollow charging at him rearing its ugly claws about the strike. His eyes grew wide the world started to go in slow motion. He was afraid. Afraid to die again. Its something he couldn't allow not until he-

_Geez, when did you get sooooooo weak, Master? This is just pathetic. Ooooooh, I don't wanna die this, I can't die yet that, what am I going to do now? Ugh, if I return you to your original state with a little bit of your powers left will you stop being such a whiney-face. Geez, you've become just as annoying as your kid, Jesus, Mary, and Jalapenos! LET ME SLEEP!_

….. WTF!? He had a kid!? He what? Sixteen?-ish Who was this.

_Well technically speaking you were eighteen (physically speaking. You were really around 188 or somethin' when the brat was born. Still young from where you're from though) when they were born but we'll talk about that later. Now let's kick some ass! Woohoo! Make them scream! Then leave me alone so I can continue streaming My Little Pony. Go Rainbowdash!_

Stopping Vanitas P.O.V.

"Vanitas!" Sora and Kairi yelled. They saw his head move up and only split seconds later did some swirling black and red energy start swirling around him. They noticed his Keyblade which laid beside him was having a spaz-fest all on its own before it started to crack. The cracks grew and grew until the blade broke all together shocking them. Just after that the swirling energy suddenly encased itself around Vanitas in a spherical formation. Once it dissipated Vanitas was standing there but not as he usually is. He now wore a set of black robes of some sort and had a white jacket of some kind wrapped around his waist by its arms like it was a belt of some kind the entire main part of it waving behind his back. They noticed he had a scabbard with no blade in it on his left hip. They quickly realized it was because he had it in his hand. It hand a hilt with purple cloth and a red guard. It appeared to be the length of a standard Katana and it curved quite noticeably. The key feature though was the blade was pure black. The mysterious energy stopped swirling around him and Vanitas opened up his golden eyes and stared at the Hollow with a serious expression. He raised his left arm (the one without the sword) and pointed his index finger at Fang Breath.

_"__Hado #4 Byakurai" _Vanitas. In a moment so swift one would not dare blink for they would miss it. There was a flash of light from the tip of his finger, a bolt that ripped through Fang Breath killing it instantly with one large death howl coming from it. Then, Vanitas collapsed again and Sora and Kairi quickly rushed to him.

_On a tree nearby_

A figure looked down on the scene below in a good bit of surprise. He had not expected this to happen. A boy to suddenly turn into a Shinigami? What was this, the second coming of Kurosaki? He watched the scene intently as the other two Key Wielders were frantically rushing to the boy's side and he couldn't help but notice the similarities between the other boy, Sora, and "Vanitas" was it? Oh, yes, Xehanort's old apprentice. How could he forget? It did not matter though, this was trivial. There were much bigger stakes here than they could imagine. He'll certainly be busy. Very much so. The man smirked to himself and said to no one in particular, "Long time no see, huh? Mi seitsū?" With that Oetsu Nimaya Shunpo'd away.

**_Author's Notes: _****_Well, what do you think of that. Interesting fact: up until writing this chapter I was gonna wait until the final world (or close to it) for Vanitas to unlock his Shinigami powers but decided to do it now for a bit more diversity in this group than just Keyblade Wielders. But no matter what we say we all know the biggy of this chapter was Vanitas had a kid when he was the Soul Society equivalent for 18 years old. Let's attribute this to the Japanese feudalistic society setting of the world though as I do NOT support teens having kids. And we alllll know who that voice was that Vanitas heard. Speculation is always welcome. Callian31 signing out! Peace! _**


	9. Arendale: Can I have your Pee?

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

_Arendale_

Vanitas woke with a start. He panted and started looking around to see Sora and Kairi in sleeping bags (where had those come from) next to a dying fire. He could tell they were asleep because of Sora's snoring.

_Look who finally decided to wake up._

Startled he turned his head around frantically looking around for the source of the voice. "Who's there!?" he asked to… an empty forest.

_Tone it down, geez. Don't want to wake the other two up now do you? Let's start this over again. Hi I', ~~ ~~~~~~ and I'm your Zanpakto spirit! In other words I'm the creepy person living inside your soul that knows every single bit of dirt on you. And I can assure you. That's alooooooooooooooooooooooooooot of dirt. While we're on that topic: What exactlu made you think it was a good idea to clean your kid's hair with dish detergent? The poor boy was scared for life!_

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't remember any of that!" Vanitas replied, "And what's with the whole "I have a kid" thing? Also, could you repeat your name I didn't hear it."

_COULDN'T HEAR MY NAME HOW COULD YOU NO- ooooooooooooh. Weeeell, shit. This is gonna take some work. I think I'll just shut up for now._

"Hey, tell me what's going on!" Vanitas demanded. No answer. "*sigh* You aren't going to reply, are you? Well, might as well get some sleep." He laid back down on the- wait…. WHY DIDN'T HE GET A SLEEPING BAG!? It's freezing and didn't he get knocked out?

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vanitas yelled. Said boy sprang up.

"I didn't steal the cookie!" Sora said not entirely woken up yet. He turned his head to see a VERY angry Vanitas staring at him. "Vanitas, wha-" Vanitas charged at him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_10 minutes later_

Kairi, who had woken up to Sora's screams, was looking at the grotesque figure that laid before her in horrified curiosity as Vanitas was cleaning some fruit punch that appeared out of nowhere off his hands- or was is blood?

"Huh," she said, "I had no idea an arm could resemble Xehanort's face so accurately."

_After a painful healing process involving a quest so epic and great I'm not going to give any exposition just to annoy you people_

"That was unnecessarily long," Vanitas said, "Did we really need to stop by that house filled with Ponies doing the Gangnam style to the tune of "Never Say Never"?"

"Not really," Kairi replied, "I just wanted to traumatize you as payback for hurting Sora so severely." She finished wrapping a bandage around a quivering Sora's arm. "Unfortunately, it didn't have the desired effect."

"So much blood. So very much blood," Sora said withdrawing his arm from Kairi's grip and curling up into a ball.

"I told you not to see what would happen if you poked that plant Sora," Kairi said looking at him worriedly. "Listen I-" she began.

"Therapy Jutsu," Vanitas said punching Sora thus flinging him into a tree.

"Vanitas!" Kairi said shocked.

"What? It usually works," Vanitas said.

"He's right I'm good," Sora said sliding down the tree and landing on his butt. He got up and rubbed himself off before turning to Vanitas. "Now that that's done- WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" he screamed at Vanitas, "What did I do to make you so angry!?"

"You didn't give me, the unconscious and possibly severely injured person who couldn't do anything, a sleeping bag. It's called common courtesy and you didn't show any to me," he explained.

"Wha- That's all!? Really, I didn't think you'd need it. And why didn't you attack Kairi, too?" Sora retorted.

"_What _did you just say, Sora?" Kairi said crossing her arms.

"1. You're a guy she's a girl. I had to be a gentleman. 2. She told me after I finished with you that she told you to give it to me. 3. You're annoying," Vanitas logically told him. Sora, of course was not happy about this.

"Why you –" he began. Kairi quickly put a hand over his mouth and held her index finger to her mouth.

"Shhhhhh, I hear something," she whispered pointing in another direction where they heard voices. They quietly walked in that direction.

_A little later_

"What… the… Hell," Vanitas said staring at the site before him.

_"__So he's a bit of a fixer upper….."_ sung the tiny round people around Kristoff and Anna who SOMEHOW got some whiter hair. These creatures looked like they were trying to get Kristoff and Anna together.

"Should we do something about this?" Sora asked.

"DEARLY BELOVED WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY-!" one of the trolls started to say.

"Yep," Vanitas said jumping up and landing on the round man who had said that.

"Uf-!" said the troll.

"Was that really necessary Vanitas?" Sora said as he and Kairi climbed out of the underbrush.

Vanitas smirked, "Not really. But I just wanted to look aweso-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The troll had gotten up and knocked him off.

"Now listen here young man!" the minister troll began, "It is very inconsiderate to interfere in the matters of love!"

Kairi interjected, "Love? They met like two to three days ago and unless something reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally major happened in those days last I checked they each hated the other's guts."  
"Wha-" a maternal sounding troll said, "but they didn't SAY anything about that!"  
"So they neither said anything about not loving the other or being here for another reason?" Sora questioned. Ms. Troll's face went into a shocked position and began to continuously go "uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh".

Vanitas got up and rubbed the dirt off of his clothes. "Idiots," he grumbled.

"Watch it boy," growled the troll he just jumped on. "You may not think highly of us but that gives you no right to jump on me like that." Apparently the other trolls agreed as they began to glare giant pointy objects at Vanitas before they all promptly began to dogpile and attack him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" resonated through the valley as Vanitas was pummeled. All the while Kristoff covered Anna's eyes and Kairi covered Sora's who got an idea in his head.

"Hey, think you can get me and Kairi married?" he asked cheerfully. All the trolls stopped and one walked out.

"Of course we will! Quickly, Kristoff, Anna get out of that pit and give those marriage garments to those two!" the male troll said. He cheerfully turned around to see Kairi beating Sora with a stick.

"On second thought you can keep then," the troll said.

"What is going on here!?" an old sounding troll said. Noticing this Kairi walked back towards the crowd throwing the stick into the air which landed on the head of Sora as he was beginning to slowly get up knocking him back down again with a groan. Anna promptly began to collapse.

"Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed catching her. "Grampy, can you help her?" he asked.

The elderly troll walked to them and grabbed inspected Anna. "Oh, dear. Oh yes this is not good. It appears her heart is being frozen!"

"Frozen?" Kairi asked, "A heart can be frozen? That's new to me." Grampy turned to face Kairi and his eyes grew wide.

"A Keyblade Wielder!?" Kairi took a step back. "And a Princess of Heart at that!" Grampy continued. "Yes, you are still young aren't you. Allow me to explain. A heart is like a machine of sorts. Each gear is a piece of you. And whatever happens to one gear will most certainly happen to the rest. You see this girl's sister was born with a most remarkable power. It was the ability to freeze ANYTHING! Once when they were young she inadvertently froze her mind. But it appears- Kristoff! How did this happen?"

"We were at Elsa's ice palace and they got into a fight about Elsa coming home from my guess. When I got there it looked like Elsa had temporarily lost control of her powers and must have hit her," Kristoff explained.

"I see," He turned to Kairi, "Usually it takes an act of true love to thaw a frozen heart. But since you, a Keyblade Wielder AND a Princess of Heart are here you can help by entering Anna's heart and repairing her heart from there."

"Just me?" Kairi said.

"Just you," Grampy replied. Kairi nodded summoning her Keyblade.

"Let's get started then," she answered hovering her Keyblade above Anna. A light emitted from its tip and Anna disappeared.

"Why do you want me to pee in that cup?" they heard Sora say. Confused, the group turned to see a man with silver hair and closed eyes holding a cup.

" 'cause my boss wants yer DNA," the man replied.

"Couldn't you just yank some of my hair out?" Sora asked. The man frowned slightly.

"What fun would that be?" the man replied. He then realized that he'd been spotted. "Oh dear, I'm caught. I'll be back for yer pee late, bye bye!" The man promptly shunpo'd away.

"Oooooookay," Kristoff said. Grampy just sighed and ordered the trolls to begin healing Sora and… the blob? Now wait, that was Vanitas. At least he's still alive. He hoped.

**_Author's Notes:_****_ Done! Yeah, this was mainly comedy but I had fun. Nothing else to really say. Callian31 signing out!_**


	10. Home is Where the Dark is

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach

_Arendale, Anna's Heart_

When Kairi descended down onto the platform the first thing she noticed was that it was _cold._ She grabbed her arms and shivered. "Brrrrrr. Wish I brought a coat," she said looking around. The whole platform that's usually there was around 25% frozen in ice and she noticed a floating ice crystal in the center of the platform that appeared to be freezing the whole thing. "That must be the part of Elsa's power freezing her heart," she noted to no one in particular. Calmly she walked over to it, albeit slipping on the ice a bit. When she reached it she summoned her Keyblade hoping to break it.

Suddenly the ground shook and the platform moved. "Whoa!" Kairi said. When it got vertical she fell down into the abyss. She then landed on another platform that was completely blank. "Wha-What's this!?" she said in shock. The whole thing was just…blank. The whole platform was a uniform black circle with a white ring where the inside border would be. Shocked she looked around.

"What's going on!?" she asked concerned.

_Do you wish to save the girl? _

Yay, floating words.

"Of course I do!" Kairi yelled to the words.

_Then you must face the part of you which has been hidden._

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked, "What's been hidden?"

_Your Darkness._

"Wha- I don't have any darkness! I'm a Princess of Heart!" she exclaimed shocked. This time though, the words didn't answer. All that happened in reply was the center of the black platform rippling as a dark version of Kairi arose from it. It looked exactly like her. Well, sort of. Instead of wearing yellow she wore black and the vines on her pants had thorns. On top of that the flower was clearly a blood red rose. Her hair was sea blue and had pale, white skin as well as orange eyes. She bore an evil smirk. She drew out her Keyblade which was pretty much a dark version of Kairi's. Startled Kairi took a step back.

**"****Well, well, well. The Pretty Little Princes decided to grace me with her presence. How thoughtful," **the dark Kairi said placing the Keyblade on her shoulders and began pacing back and forth in front of Kairi.

"Wh-who I m-mean what are you?" Kairi asked scared.

**"****Who am I, she asks. WHAT am I, she asks. I'm you and you are me. Plain and simple. I'm just simply the tiny little part of you that has been pushed away. I'm every tear, every fear, every hate, and every desire you have ever had and will ever have. I'm the parts that you don't want anyone to see. The weakness, the insecurities, the secrets, I know and am all of it. Everything about you that you hid away in the dark. I'm your darkness Pretty Little Princess," **the woman smirked and pointed her Keyblade at Kairi again, **"Foooooooooooooooooooooooooor example. Back when you were two you couldn't stand the potted plant your grandma kept on the window sill. So one day you "slipped" near the window it was kept on and "accidently" knocked it over breaking it while trying to "grab something to hold onto."**

"Th-that was a long time ago! I was young and didn't know better!" Kairi refuted.

**"****Tsk tsk tsk Pretty Little Princes. I'm just getting started," **the Dark said making Kairi go paler and colder, **"you absolutely despise Lionfish, you think that Riku is a "jerk of the highest order", and don't really appreciate the mayor's generosity for letting you stay at his house like you should or at least believed you should."**

"S-Stop it."

**"****Let's see what else? Hmmmmm oh! You think Sora's sexy and toooootally want to-, well you know, right?"**

She didn't even TRY and refute that just stand there in horror.

**"****Hmmmmm, there's one though that stands above the rest. One that haunts the deepest corners of your mind and leaves you a broken mess whenever you think about it."**

"No no no. STOP TALKING!"

**"****Heheheheheheheh! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT RADIANT GARDEN FELL INTO DARKNESS! ****_YOU _****led the Heatless to the Keyhole. And then when everything went to hell and they were swarming the place and you were trying to get away with Grandma she fell and instead of helping her you left her to her death at the hands of the Heartless as you tried to save your own pitiful life!"**

Kairi's eyes just grew wide and she fell to her knees and faced the ground. Her hands were on the floor and she just began to cry. The Dark just walked forward and walked over to her and smiled cruelly. **"Don't feel bad Pretty Little Princess. We've all got out dirty little secrets. Yours are just worse than most others. So, perhaps you should do what others are too stupid not to do: give up. Just give up and let me take over. Just wallow here in the darkness where you can't hurt anyone and anything. You've certainly caused enough of it."**

Kairi just gritted her teeth and got up. Though, it wasn't easy. She had to use her Keyblade to get up and keep herself standing up straight. The Dark made no reaction. Kairi clenched the Keyblade even tighter and stood up straight and pointed it at The Dark unwaveringly. "At the moment whether or not any of that is true or not. I didn't come here for some life-changing revelations I already knew. I came here to save Anna! And how this has anything to do with that I have no clue! But whatever the reason is you are standing in the way of doing it. As such, En Garde!" she said and jumped up into the air and brought the Keyblade down on Dark. Dark did a couple backflips to get back and got into her battle stance which paralleled Kairi's. Smiling Dark charged in and their Keyblades clashed. She swung again and Kairi blocked. Dark kicked Kairi in the chest this time causing the girl to reel back with a hand on her stomach. Clenching her teeth she charged at her and stabbed. Dark turned 90 degrees and struck Kairi's outstretched Keyblade from the bottom sending it flying through the air. Not loosing her determination Kairi quickly lowered herself and swiped out at Darks's feet causing the girl to loose her footing and fall on her face the Keyblade she was wielding skidding across the floor.

Dark growled and rolled out of the way before popping back up and getting into a fighting stance. **"Want to get down and dirty, huh? Princess? We can do that." **Dark said. Kairi just narrowed her eyes and got into a traditional stance (1). They circled each other a bit before Kairi did a stomping kick. Dark responded with a round house kick that Kairi dodged. She then threw a jab, cross, and uppercut. The Dark spat out some blood and did a skip-round house kick knocking Kairi to the ground. Kairi got on her back and kicked Kark in the stomach so she could do a stand-up. Kairi noticed out of the corner of her eye that her Keyblade was nearby so she rushed over to it and picked it up and rushed towards The Dark whose eyes were growing wide. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyah!" Kairi yelled as she zoomed past horizontally cutting The Dark who had a near horizontal cut going across her chest. She stumbled on her feet for a bit before she fell to her knees and then she was completely lying on the ground face-first. The Dark faded away but as she did she left Kairi some ominous words.

**"****Go ahead and push me away, for now. But just remember that as long as you walk so close to the darkness I will always be here, growing ever more powerful. Don't think this is the last time we'll meet Pretty Little Princess. Pretty Little Shadow's always heeeeeeere," **The Dark warned the "here" sounding like a yawn. With that she melded into the dark floor which began to glow bright and return to Kairi's Dive to the Heart. She unsummoned her Keyblade and fell to the ground panting.

"Whew that waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas something," she said.

_Very good, you may now free Anna's heart._

"That's all well and good but, what did fighting my apparent darkness have to do with saving Anna? And where'd that darkness come from anyways? I thought the whole point of being a Princes of Heart was you had no darkness within you," Kairi asked standing up. The words appeared to make a moment of hesitation before answering.

_That is a common misconception. Yes, while it is typical for Princesses of Heart to have such a large quantity of light within them that the darkness is not even noticeable it does not mean this is necessarily the case. The power of a Princess of Heart is not that over light but that over, well, the Heart. The ability to heal and mend hearts. To put the pieces in the right places. And this quality is usually associated with light as such this led to the belief that they had Hearts of pure light. _

What about the Princes of Heartless? Wait, let me guess, they have the power to destroy Hearts," Kairi said.

_"__Yes, they are able to do that, but so are Princesses of Heart. No, it is commonly believed they have Hearts of Pure Darkness. This merely makes them more likely to hide their real selves. You see a Heart cannot truly be called that unless it possesses both Light and Darkness. Just as an atom isn't really an atom unless it has both Protons and Electrons. It is the very nature of Humans to have at least a few dirty little secrets in their lives. The Darkness is just where they hide them. Oh, dear. It appears Anna's Heart is reaching critical state. We'll have to cut this short. _With that the platform Kairi was on was beginning to shift back to Anna's. _Just take this one warning Sora is-_

Too late, the change was done and she was back on the freezing platform. Sighing in frustration Kairi brought her Keyblade back out and destroyed the crystal that was freezing Anna's Heart and she was promptly kicked out.

**_Author's Notes: Ugh, Information download! I'm just leaving it right there because next time we're getting MORE exposition and I really would like a break from that so, tell me what do you think? TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS ON EVERY SINGLE PLOT DETAIL! I'm just messing with you. Callian31 sighing out!_**


End file.
